Le chemin le plus court c'est le bonheur
by Vaalgus
Summary: La vie qu'aurait pu avoir Bellamy et Clarke s'ils avaient vécu à notre époque. Au programme des anecdotes de leur vie , des déboires et de l'humour. Tout en POV Bellamy !


Bonsoir ! ou bonjour,

Alors première chose, il faut remercier Vanille aka BleuElectrique sur ce site (qui fait un travail de qualité alors allez aussi lire !) qui a supporté toutes mes interrogations et mes doutes sur ce texte et qui surtout l'a corrigé en même pas deux jours ( je suis tellement choquée que je me dois de partager cette info avec vous)

et puis je dois vous avouer que je publie à la va vite avant le bac de philo demain (hé oui, je suis encore lycéenne mais plus pour longtemps ! j'espère x) )

Je m'excuse pour la mise en page d'avance et les fautes qui ont pu échapper à ma vigilance et à celle de Vanille et je vous rappelle que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de Bellamy et Clarke !

Bonne lecture ! et on se retrouve en bas

 **Le crissement des pneus sur le gravier, la chanson à la radio qui tout doucement se finissait sur un air joyeux. Presque malgré lui, un sourire étira ses lèvres, comment pouvait-il la voir avec un air triste en tête ? Elle était son rayon de soleil, la voir sans un air joyeux dans son esprit lui était impossible alors maintenant dès qu'il empruntait ce chemin familier, il branchait son mp4 avec sa playlist sur sa voiture et écoutait avec joie et une certaine nostalgie les musiques qui ramenaient toujours son esprit vers elle. Mais pour le moment, il devait attendre, attendre que son deuxième trésor monte dans la voiture pour l'emmener chez sa mère. Il ferma les yeux, le sourire d'un homme heureux sur le visage alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur son siège, profitant de la musique et du calme de sa voiture. La tranquillité ne durait jamais bien longtemps.**

 _Leur première rencontre_

 _Enfin ! Enfin au lycée, enfin dans la cour des grands, enfin il était devenu un homme, un vrai ! A 16 ans, il se voyait déjà roi du monde, avec à chaque bras, une jolie fille pour lui tenir compagnie, au bras droit : sa sœur et pour le gauche : sa femme. Il s'y voyait déjà avec un superbe appartement, au dernier étage du plus grand immeuble du monde, vu sur toute la ville, les hommes en dessous auraient la taille d'une fourmi et lui serait le géant ! Celui qui les contrôle tous avec son argent tout en étant bon dans le monde. C'est avec un sourire renversant que Bellamy attendit devant les grilles du collège pour revoir sa petite sœur : Octavia. Elle était sa sauce pimentée personnelle, elle arrivait à n'importe quel moment le faire rire et à l'embarquer dans des histoires dignes de ces romans pour ados qu'elle dévorait à la maison. C'était son premier jour en 3ème et pour ne pas déroger à la tradition qui disait qu'il devait l'attendre après chaque rentrée, il était venu, quittant ses amis plus tôt pour ne pas risquer d'être en retard et alors de perdre des précieuses minutes en entendant sa sœur lui crier dessus et sur son retard inacceptable. Il avait déjà fais l'erreur une fois en 5ème et vu la manière dont elle lui avait brisé le tympan gauche à la seule force de ses cris, il ne voulait plus jamais réessayer ça._

 _\- Bell '!_

 _Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'élargit davantage quand il reconnut la voix de sa petite sœur qui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et planter un bisou sonore sur sa joue. Le brun émit un léger soupir de soulagement, elle était de trop bonne humeur pour que sa journée ait été gâchée d'une quelconque façon, il aurait peut-être une chance de choisir le programme de la télé ce soir si elle n'avait pas besoin de se réconforter après sa dure journée. Il lui fallut attendre plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle n'accepte de descendre de ses bras et qu'il put remarquer la blonde qui accompagnait sa petite sœur. Elle était presque aussi petite que sa sœur et elle pouvait facilement ressembler au petit ange malicieux qui en s'amusant aux dépends de ses victimes, arrivait à faire des miracles. Il lui accorda un sourire avant de se tourner vers sa petite sœur pour qu'elle puisse lui faire les présentations, chose qu'elle semblait avoir oublié vu comme elle était partie dans la description de sa journée._

\- … _et là le prof nous a sorti qu'il fallait tout de suite penser à notre avenir …_

 _\- O' ! Pourrais-je savoir comment s'appelle ta nouvelle amie ?_

 _\- Ma nouvelle ? Ah oui ! Bell' voici Clarke, ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Clarke, je te présente Bellamy, mon grand frère._

 _\- Ravi de te rencontrer Clarke._

 _\- Enchantée Bellamy._

 _Bordel rien qu'avec sa voix, elle pouvait postuler pour le poste de l'ange, elle avait une voix divine, douce et avec ce petit tremblement qui traduisait sa nervosité face à lui. Elle était nerveuse devant lui et la seule chose qu'il arrivait à retenir, c'était qu'il avait envie de lui faire une blague vaseuse sur la -douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir quand elle était tombée du ciel. Peut-être qu'il pouvait la faire, cela arriverait peut être à la détendre ?_

 _\- Dis-moi Clarke, tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?_

 _\- Mal ? Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais eu mal ?_

 _\- Et bien pour qu'un ange soit ici, la chute a dû être rude, non ?_

 _Gagné, elle avait rougi avant d'éclater de rire, au grand désespoir d'Octavia qui avait envie de lui demander d'arrêter avec ces blagues trouvées grâce à son impressionnante capacité à manger des carambars à longueur de journées. Mais seulement ceux au caramel, le reste ne valait rien, et vu le sourire qui illuminait son visage, il n'allait pas arrêter d'en consommer si cela lui permettait de voir ce sourire à chaque fois._

 **Et il n'avait jamais arrêté d'en manger même après que Octavia l'ai menacé de prendre rendez vous chez le dentiste quand elle avait aperçu le nombre d'emballages dans sa poubelle. Il avait tenu bon pour qu'à chaque rencontre avec la nouvelle amie de sa sœur, il puisse lui sortir des blagues de plus en plus nulles et de plus en plus vaseuses et pourtant elle ne s'en était jamais plainte, au contraire, elle lui souriait à chaque fois et s'il oubliait, c'était elle qui le lui rappelait. Il allait avoir mal à la mâchoire à force de sourire comme un idiot dans sa voiture, mais il ne pouvait empêcher les muscles de son visage d'agir, cela lui arrivait dès qu'il pensait à Clarke et cela n'allait pas s'arranger alors qu'il entendit les premières notes de la** _ **Macarena**_ **résonnaient dans l'habitacle. Les souvenirs rattachaient à cette musique étaient les meilleurs, surtout un : celui qui clôturait sa dernière année de lycée.**

 _Leur première danse_

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fichait là ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait accepté de suivre Octavia et Clarke lors de leur première « vraie soirée » chez un mec de leur classe. Elles étaient en première, elles ne pouvaient pas juste rester à la maison, manger de la pâte à biscuits devant des films romantiques ? Elles n'avaient pas besoin de faire comme toutes les filles dans leurs séries, elles pouvaient se passer des soirées et de l'alcool… Surtout s'il devait les accompagner à chaque fois. En attendant, il avait trouvé un coin tranquille et un verre qui semblait inoffensif, il pouvait espérer passer une soirée à peu près supportable maintenant. Personne ne tentait de le draguer, de le toucher sans cesse… En fait tout le monde semblait avoir oublié sa présence et cela l'arrangeait bien, la soirée s'annonçait plus supportable. Il n'aurait jamais dû penser ces mots, à croire qu'elle savait toujours quand elle devait arriver pour le tirer de ses idées noires et maintenant elle se trouvait devant lui, un verre à la main, le nez et les joues légèrement rouges d'avoir trop bu et un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Cela devait faire trois ans qu'il la connaissait et son sourire lui faisait toujours autant d'effet même si celui-ci avait quelque chose de plus faux que les précédents surement à cause de tout l'alcool qu'elle avait déjà dû ingérer. Plongé dans les pensées qu'elle occupait, Bellamy ne remarqua pas que la blonde lui avait pris la main de force et l'avait embarqué sur la piste de danse au milieu de tout ces corps en sueur et sans gêne … Non décidément, il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt des fêtes pour finir bourré à danser avec des inconnus. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à danser avec eux, parce que Clarke avait réussi, il ne savait pas encore comment, à le tirer au milieu de la piste de danse, sans possibilité de fuir._

 _\- Allez, Bell' ! Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie et amuse toi !_

 _\- Je m'am…_

 _\- Et ne me dis pas que tu t'amuses, tu boudes …_

 _Il ne chercha même pas à argumenter, il savait bien que cela était impossible avec elle, s'il disait la moindre parole qui n'allait pas dans son sens il se retrouvait face au regard « de la mort qui tue ». Ce même regard qu'il l'avait convaincu de venir ici, et de l'aider en Histoire et de la suivre à travers une convention avec Octavia de leur série favorite : «_ Dr House ». _Avec ce regard, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle le savait, et si à tout hasard il arrivait à résister, elle venait avec ses grands yeux humides et ce petit battement de cils qu'elle avait dû voler à Bambi pour que ce soit si mignon. Il lâcha un soupir pour la forme, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être garçon soumis à la meilleure amie de sa sœur qui pouvait être une vraie pile électrique par moment… Sa théorie sur confirma lorsque ses yeux noisette tombèrent sur Clarke au centre de la piste de danse : ses cheveux blonds dansaient avec elle, lui cachant son visage parfois. Il pouvait toutefois entendre son rire à travers la musique. Cette dernière s'éteignit sur une dernière note avant qu'une autre plus populaire ne décide d'attaque ses tympans. Bellamy eut à peine le temps de reconnaître la musique et de comprendre que sa soirée tranquille était finie avant de voir Clarke se figeait et afficher le plus beau sourire de la soirée, celui pour lequel il se cassait les dents depuis trois ans._

 _\- MACARENA ! Bell' danse avec moi !_

 _Et voilà maintenant il devait danser… Il devait vraiment apprendre à dire non à cette diablesse déguisée en ange et dire qu'il l'avait cru plus calme que sa sœur. Son œil oui ! Elle était pire. Elle savait juste faire semblant d'être civilisée. De mauvaise foi, il se mit à faire la chorégraphie, copiant les mouvements de la blonde qui le regardait les yeux brillants… Faites que personne ne filme sa prestation… Cela le poursuivrait toute sa vie si ça se savait, voire même au-delà. Heureusement sa sœur était trop occupée à blablater pour regarder vers la piste de danse, avec un peu de chance jamais elle ne saurait qu'il avait osé danser sans elle._

 _\- MACARENA Hey!_

 _Le rire qu'il lui échappa en voyant Clarke tellement à fond dans la chanson n'échappa pas à la blonde. Au lieu de le réprimander ou de se comporter comme une princesse en abordant cet air hautain qu'elle adorait prendre pour le rappeler à l'ordre, il se retrouva avec une bouche inconnue sur la sienne à la place. Les yeux ouverts, les bras ballants, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Clarke … elle… l'embrassait ? Figé de stupeur ce n'est qu'une fois que son corps perdu la chaleur de celui de la blonde qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus bougé depuis un moment et que Clarke le regardait avec un air blessé sur le visage. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas être ravie puisqu'en parfait idiot, il ne lui avait envoyé aucun signe lui désignant qu'il avait aimé son initiative. Il ne lui laissa pas faire un pas que déjà il avait pris son visage entre ses mains. Il caressait du bout des doigts les quelques boutons qu'il pouvait sentir sur la peau de sa blonde. Elle n'était pas parfaite, trop petite, trop gourmande pour avoir un corps parfait, trop teigneuse pour la supporter à toutes les heures de la journée mais elle savait rire, était intelligente et elle avait cette étincelle dans les yeux quand elle le voyait. Inconsciemment, il avait rapproché sa bouche de la sienne sans quitter ses yeux bleus de son regard avant de déposer sa bouche sur la sienne. Une fois entré en contact, ce fut comme si quelque part en lui quelqu'un d'autre prenait les rennes. Il laissa leurs lèvres se découvrirent, puis par impatience il laissa ses dents marquaient la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire pour accéder à sa bouche. L'autorisation accordée, il en profita pour piller sa jolie bouche. Il se devait d'en découvrir chaque recoin, titillant les sens de la blonde, l'amenant à s'accrocher à ses cheveux pour en demander plus. Il voulait la rendre dépendante de lui, de sa bouche. Il n'avait qu'une envie : c'est que le lendemain elle vienne en redemander. Encore. Toujours plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'elle, pas pour le moment. Son goût de fruits des bois mélangé à l'alcool saturait ses sens, et pourtant la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était qu'il lui en fallait plus._

 **Encore aujourd'hui il se souvenait de la tête de Octavia quand elle les avait trouvés le lendemain, enlacés sur le canapé pour se souhaiter une bonne journée. Il avait dû la convaincre par tous les moyens qu'il n'avait pas profité de son amie durant son sommeil ou encore quand elle était encore bourrée. Au contraire, entre les deux c'était Clarke qui s'était jetée sur lui. Pas le contraire ! Il avait été un homme innocent ! Rejetant la tête en arrière sur son siège, il ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer encore une fois sur le klaxon, rappelant à sa future passagère qu'il aimerait bien partir le plus tôt possible et qu'elle avait intérêt à déposer son derrière dans sa voiture pour qu'ils puissent enfin partir. Tss … elle était bien comme sa mère, à le faire patienter le plus longtemps possible. En attendant, autant se plonger dans ses souvenirs : celui du plus beau cadeau de Noël que Clarke lui avait fait.**

 _Leur première fois_

 _Inspirer, expirer, inspirer… Lincoln et ses techniques de relaxation de merde ! Il était plus stressé qu'autre chose. Bellamy vérifia son reflet dans le miroir, priant silencieusement que tout se passe bien ce soir. Après sept mois depuis leur premier baiser, sept mois en couple où Clarke et lui avaient fini par se découvrir l'un l'autre spirituellement. Aujourd'hui Clarke était prête à le faire physiquement. Elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Elle lui avait annoncé sa volonté hier comme un deuxième cadeau de Noël et depuis il cherchait tous les moyens pour se calmer. Il n'était plus puceau et d'après les retours de ses ex, il n'était pas un mauvais coup… Mais avec Clarke, il ne savait plus comment agir. Elle était devenue une grande partie de sa vie ces derniers mois : lorsqu'elle l'avait aidé pour la paperasse de la fac, quand elle était là tous les jours. Maintenant, il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir juste parce qu'il l'avait blessée. Toutefois il était l'homme, maintenant il devait assumer et retourner dans la chambre pour faire découvrir à Clarke les plaisirs de la nuit…._

 _\- Bell '?_

 _Oh génial ! Elle s'impatientait… Soufflant une dernière fois, il sortit de la salle de bains pour se retrouver face à face avec sa blonde. Elle avait l'air tout aussi nerveuse que lui, et pendant un instant il s'en voulut… Il était le plus vieux, l'homme, celui qui savait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser angoisser dans la pièce d'à côté. En un pas, il était tout contre elle, leurs bouches se rejoignant en un baiser langoureux. Il refusait d'aller dans l'urgence ce soir. Avec un second pas, il réussit à s'asseoir sur le lit, elle à califourchon sur lui. II voulait qu'elle puisse partir si l'envie lui en prenait. En espérant que cette alternative n'arrive jamais. Il commença à passer ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde avec douceur. Il craignait presque de lui enlever ses vêtements… Il avait toujours cru voir le sexe comme un simple moment plaisant avec une partenaire mais maintenant avec Clarke, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir le sexe. Il ne voyait plus le sport, mais seulement le partage. Deux individus mis à nu, qui s'offraient l'un et à l'autre. Ouvrant les yeux, il détacha sa bouche de celle de sa petite amie avant d'enlever son propre tee-shirt. Il ne voulait pas la forcer. Il voulait lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui et il devait faire le premier pas ou enlever le premier vêtement dans ce contexte là. C'est avec un calme olympien que Bellamy lui prit la main, déposant un léger baiser sur le dos de celle-ci ainsi que sur chacun de ses doigts avant de la poser sur son torse, lui ainsi l'autorisation de le toucher. De le découvrir._

 _\- C'est dur … et chaud… tu es chaud Bellamy. Enfin ta peau est chaude et toi aussi hein. Tu es un homme chaud et …_

 _Il la fit taire d'un doux baiser, il en profita pour cacher son sourire. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, elle parlait… Beaucoup. Finalement, il avait bien fait de faire sortir tout le monde de son appartement. Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait que personne d'autre entende la nervosité et les déclarations de la blonde. Elle s'offrait à lui, et seul lui pouvait entendre et voir ce qui se passerait ce jour-là. Laissant le baiser enivrer ses sens et ceux de Clarke, laissant les mains de la blonde découvrir son corps avec une curiosité toute naïve, laissant son monde devenir Clarke… Il finit par glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de sa copine. Elle aussi avait la peau chaude… Il était d'autant plus impatient de voir cette peau de ses propres yeux. D'un geste, interrompant quelques secondes leur baiser afin de passer le maillot par-dessus la tête de Clarke, l'envoyant valser dans un coin de la chambre. Il était presque à égalité maintenant mais il s'en fichait. Elle s'était faite plus farouche, glissant ses mains sur la peau tendue de ses bras alors qu'il la prenait dans les siens pour lui voler un autre baiser plus passionné que les précédents. Il lâcha à regret la bouche de la blonde, mais il devait être sûr qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait… C'est dans ses yeux bleus qu'il lut l'étincelle de passion mais aussi de confiance qui lui était destiné. Souriant comme un idiot amoureux, il reprit la bouche de sa petite amie avant de détacher son soutien gorge, de lui enlever son jeans, et de la déposer sur son lit. Il la recouvrit de son corps, se refusant qu'elle ait froid pour ce moment intime. Il continua à l'embrasser mais elle semblait d'un avis différent et elle cacha son visage dans ses mains avant de murmurer pour lui seul._

 _\- Je … suis un peu trop gourmande et je ne suis pas une très grande sportive … mais c'est mon corps et je ne veux pas que tu le rejettes ou quoi que ce soit ... Je te fais confiance, n'en doute pas. Mais je ne suis pas comme tes ex et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire avec toi … À moitié nue. Est-ce que je dois … ?_

 _Il ne savait pas quoi dire… Sa Clarke était une créature du soleil, à rire et être de bonne humeur quand lui était plus taciturne. Il ne l'avait jamais vue timide avec lui et pourtant… Il sourit, il avait enfin trouvé une activité où il pouvait être le chevalier servant pour sa princesse, celui qui prendrait soin d'elle. Prenant sa bouche avec délicatesse, il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, remplies d'amour pour sa belle. Il attendit qu'elle soit suffisamment rassurée pour recommencer à le toucher. Avant que lui-même ne commence à trouver les bons gestes et les bons endroits pour tirer des petits cris, témoignant du plaisir de la blonde._

 _\- Bell' ! Pas là …. Enfin si … mais …_

 _Elle était si innocente… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il allait définitivement la pervertir… Mais au son de ses bruits, de ses gémissements et au vu de ses rougissements, elle avait l'air plus que consentante que gênée. À présent, il devait enlever son jean et passer aux choses sérieuses. Il sentit ses angoisses revenir : il allait lui faire du mal… Et puis même sans ça, il était la première fois de Clarke, il resterait un souvenir indélébile… Maintenant il devait assumer son cadeau et retirer son jean. Ses yeux remplis d'une confiance absolue envers lui, lui donna la force de retirer son dernier vêtement. Une fois fait, il revient recouvrir le corps de la blonde, la laissant s'habituer au contact de leurs peaux nues. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, enlever son boxer et ravir sa belle. Elle était nue sous lui. Ses yeux bleus ancrées dans les siens. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Clarke. Le lien qui s'était formé depuis leur premier baiser semblait plus fort ce soir là et nécessitait un contact entre les deux. Pas seulement physique._

 _\- Pitié Bellamy … Je … suis prête._

 _Il ferma les yeux durant quelques seconde, c'est le temps qu'il lui fallut pour enlever son boxer avant de prendre une capote et de l'enfiler. Heureusement qu'il avait posé la boite sur la table de chevet ! Il était tellement anxieux qu'il serait tombé six fois entre le lit et la salle de bain tellement ses jambes auraient tremblé. Soufflant une dernière fois, il joignit son corps à celui de Clarke, reprenant leur contact visuel là où il en était. Il commença à bouger, cherchant à trahir ses sentiments par ses gestes. Cherchant à être tendre avec la blonde. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, pas maintenant. Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce que la blonde jouisse. Après seulement, il relâcha son contrôle et finit dans la capote qu'il retira et envoya valser en direction de la poubelle. Essoufflé et en sueur, il prit Clarke dans ses bras avant de tirer la couverture sur eux. Elle avait besoin de repos. Il l'avait un peu trop travaillée au corps pour être sûr qu'elle soit prête et elle devait être épuisée à présent. Bellamy déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et se blottit contre elle avant de murmurer contre son oreille._

 _\- Merci. Je t'aime._

 _\- T'aime aussi._

 **Il aperçut le signe de main de Octavia derrière la fenêtre pour le rassurer sur la prochaine arrivée de sa fille. Il comprit qu'elle avait sûrement envie de profiter d'elle encore quelques instants… Il avait le temps pour une sieste si Octavia s'y mettait, à elle toute seule, elle était capable de mettre en retard toute sa classe durant les voyages scolaires et toujours avec une excuse qu'elle jugeait pertinente. Une opinion que tous ne partageait pas. Mais il adorait sa petite sœur même si un de ses légendaires retards avait conduit Clarke et lui à se détester pendant une courte période … Une triste passade qui les avait presque menés au bord du précipice avant l'éloignement définitif.**

 _Une de leurs disputes…_

 _Il marchait … en rond et selon un circuit bien précis : passer à droite du canapé pour longer la table basse avant de la contourner et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée quelques mètres plus loin et rebelote. Il enrageait. Elle ne revenait pas à croire qu'elle savait d'avance son humeur. A croire qu'elle faisait déjà tout pour son grand projet. Ce putain de projet dont elle n'avait jamais fait mention devant lui. Un projet qu'il avait dû apprendre par hasard en utilisant son ordinateur parce que le sien avait été victime d'une brûlure de café lors d'un petit déjeuner trop rapide. Clarke lui avait proposé son ordinateur portable, le temps qu'il en récupère un autre et elle avait oublié de se déconnecter de ses mails. Mais en voulant se connecter, il était tombé sur les siens… Et sur celui-ci plus spécifiquement. Celui qui avait inscrit en noir sur blanc dans son cerveau le fait que sa petite amie veuille partir … Après quatre ans, elle voulait le quitter. Il pouvait enfin, avec son job de pompier reconsidérer l'idée de vivre ensemble, proposition qu'il avait refusée jusqu'à maintenant. Son corps se crispa d'un même mouvement, il avait reconnu son rire à travers la porte. Elle riait. Devant sa porte. Comme si tout était normal. Bellamy se tourna vers l'entrée, droit sur ses jambes comme sa formation à l'école des pompiers lui avait appris. Et, elle, apparut dans la pièce, son téléphone dans une main, son sac dans l'autre qu'elle déposa à ses pieds avant de refermer la porte. Un seul regard dans sa direction, elle ne lui avait jeté qu'un regard mais elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie avec un léger soupir alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la petite cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle prenait toujours un verre d'eau en rentrant. Il le savait et cette fois ci il ne l'avait pas préparé. Il voulait d'abord savoir. Il la suivit en se répétant mentalement de ne pas la brusquer mais elle en avait décidé autrement et à peine il apparut dans son champ de vision qu'elle lui posa déjà la question fatale._

 _\- Bon dis-moi Bell', qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Elle était là, devant lui à faire l'innocente et elle était si belle. Il la haïssait parfois pour avoir l'air si pur, pour lui donner envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de tout oublier. Tous ces non-dits, tous ces mensonges. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Il prit juste la feuille pliée en deux : le mail qu'il avait imprimé pour avoir le crime entre ses doigts._

 _\- Ta candidature pour un master à l'autre bout du pays._

 _Il ne voulait pas être méchant mais même lui entendait le froid dans sa voix. Il avait cru qu'elle l'aimait, et que, comme lui elle partagerait l'idée d'emménager ensemble. Essayant d'être plus qu'un couple qui se voit une fois par semaine pour sortir en amoureux si aucun n'a de projet avec ses amis ou sa sœur. Ils s'étaient éloignés. Bien ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir loin de lui. Il n'était pas jaloux ou possessif, pas excessivement… Mais il croyait qu'elle comptait rester ici. Avec lui. Comme un couple._

 _\- Bellamy ..._

 _\- Bellamy ? Ce n'est plus Bell' ? Tu veux déjà mettre de la distance entre nous ? Après tout quand tu seras partie, il n'y aura plus que ça._

 _Il était acerbe. Froid. Il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, il n'arrivait jamais à penser correctement quand elle entrait en jeu. Mais bordel, elle prévoyait de partir. Partir sans lui. Il le savait ! Il avait vérifié car elle avait demandé un logement étudiant. Elle ne l'avait pas inclus dans ses projets. Il se sentait trahi. Elle se créait une nouvelle vie loin de lui et ne lui laissait aucune place pour s'y installer._

 _\- Bellamy ..._

 _\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Une fois là-bas ? Avant ? Ou bien partir sans rien me dire ?_

 _Le ton de sa voix s'était élevé, il était en train de lui crier dessus. Déjà._

 _\- Bellamy!_

 _\- Non pas de Bellamy ! Ni de Bell' ! Que tu veuilles aller ailleurs pour tes études, d'accord ! Je ne suis pas un monstre possessif, je comprends ça. Mais … Toi ! Tu veux juste partir, avoir une chambre de 9m2 et sans_ moi _! Tu ne m'as pas prévu dans tes putains de plans !_

 _Il perdait le contrôle de sa voix… Elle se faisait plus forte et même lui entendait le ton différent qu'il avait employé pour prononcer le « moi ». Il entendait la douleur que pouvait signifier ce mot dans ce contexte. Il entendait presque la supplique derrière. Heureusement, il parlait bien trop fort pour qu'elle ait pu distinguer cette nuance. Il l'espérait._

 _\- Ah oui ? Et ça t'étonne ? Tu n'es jamais là ! Avant c'était la fatigue avec l'école et maintenant c'est tes potes !_

 _Il faillit sourire. Faillit seulement. Elle aussi se mettait à crier. À partir de maintenant, c'était celui qui crierait le plus fort. Celui qui se ferait entendre par-dessus l'autre. Celui que les voisins entendraient le mieux._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça._

 _\- Que je ne dise pas quoi ? Je ne me sens pas comme ta petite-amie Bellamy._

 _\- Tu l'es. Depuis quatre ans, tu veux que je te dise ce qu'on a vécu ?_

 _\- Et moi tu veux que je compte le nombre de soirs qu'on a passé ensemble tous les deux en un an ?_

 _\- Clarke ..._

 _Sa voix s'était faite trainante, comme un supplice. Sauf que non, il ne pouvait perdre sur ce terrain-là… Il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elle se devait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Comprendre la douleur qui se diffusait dans son corps depuis qu'il avait lu ce satané mail._

 _\- Est-ce que tu penses à moi, Bell' ? Je veux partir. Dans cette fac. Pour faire ce master car j'en ai envie et que c'est le meilleur. Alors j'irai._

 _\- Et nous alors ? Tu le fais tomber d'un revers de ta table de tes priorités ?_

 _\- Il a toujours un nous Bellamy. Pour le moment._

 _\- Pour le moment ? Quoi !? Tu comptes rompre en même temps que ton départ ?_

 _\- Non ! Mais si tu te conduis de façon aussi stupide, je vais rompre bien avant…_

 _Une menace, elle était en train de le menacer… Et en même temps, leurs voix qui étaient presque revenues à un niveau correct étaient reparties, bien plus hautes et bien plus fortes qu'avant. Peu lui importait maintenant, le ton qu'il employait ou les cris d'exaspération qu'elle poussait. Maintenant, ils hurlaient. La voix devenait un outil dans cette lutte qui s'était installée entre les deux._

 _\- J'agis de manière stupide ? Et toi ? Tu pars comme si nous deux c'était une simple amourette !_

 _\- Et toi alors ? Quatre ans ensemble et on ne vit pas ensemble ! Tout ça car monsieur Blake refusait !_

 _L'ironie quand elle prononça son nom le fit voir rouge. Elle se moquait de lui. De sa décision._

 _\- Parce que maintenant c'est ma faute ?_

 _\- En tout cas ce n'est pas que de la mienne !_

 _\- J'aurais peut-être envisagé plus tôt l'idée de vivre avec toi si tu n'étais pas aussi secrète !_

 _\- Pardon ! Et bien tu sais quoi, j'ai mes règles, ça fait mal et en plus j'ai osé manger un bonbon de Raven quand j'avais sept ans et j'ai accusé le chien. Voilà tu sais tout, autre chose ?_

 _Elle avait craché les derniers mots, lui montrant bien qu'il l'énervait, qu'il l'insupportait. Peu importe. Il continuerait, au risque de perdre sa voix à force de trop crier. Il aurait le fin mot de cette histoire._

 _\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ?_

 _Sa voix s'était calmée, elle était moins tremblante de rage. Cette rage qui le faisait serrer le poing pour ne pas casser quelque chose. Il se retenait. Difficilement. Clarke aussi. Elle était tremblante de cette même rage et il y avait plus d'eau sur la table de la cuisine que dans le verre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Normalement elle serait en train d'éponger l'eau, et lui, il lui aurait rempli à nouveau le verre en plaisantant sur sa maladresse avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe ou sur ses lèvres. Normalement. Sauf que ce n'était pas un jour normal._

 _\- Demain soir lors de notre sortie._

 _\- Menteuse._

 _C'était sorti tout seul. Un mot. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la croire. Elle avait eu la réponse il y a un mois. Ils étaient sortis deux fois et ils s'étaient vu un nombre incalculable de fois dans cet appartement pour se raconter leur journée avant que Clarke ne reparte chez elle. Et elle voulait lui dire demain ? Il n'y croyait pas. Elle mentait… En un mois, elle avait eu le temps de lui avouer et elle, préférait demain ? Un cinéma comme ambiance ? Non, elle ne voulait juste pas lui avouer qu'elle ne comptait pas lui dire._

 _\- Connard égoïste !_

 _Les bruits de verre brisé et le cri de la jeune femme résonnèrent dans ses oreilles ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle était partie. En envoyant le verre se briser sur le mur à un mètre de Bellamy. Elle était partie en colère et furieuse contre lui parce qu'il ne l'avait pas cru. Il avait rompu la confiance qu'elle avait envers lui comme elle avait rompu la sienne il y a quelques heures. Alors pourquoi au lieu d'être soulagé d'être à égalité, il se sentait mal ? Il la haïssait parfois. Pour le mal que ses larmes lui apportaient. Pour la douleur causée par sa trahison. Pour la souffrance d'être amoureux. D'être vulnérable._

 **Heureusement, ils s'en étaient sortis. Il leur avait fallu du temps et des mots, beaucoup de mots et tous n'étaient pas très jolis mais ils avaient fini par comprendre l'autre et se pardonner. Ça avait été dur, ne pas savoir quoi faire, vouloir être avec l'autre mais de n'avoir aucune idée pour arranger la situation. C'était Lincoln et sa patience sans limite associée à l'esprit plus que tordu d'Octavia qui les avait conduits à se retrouver enfermer dans une chambre avec Clarke. En sortant, ils savaient quoi faire et ils savaient aussi qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient arriver à nouveau à ce bord là du précipice. Ça n'avait pas été leur dernière dispute loin de là mais après, ils avaient fait attention. Attention aux mots qu'ils utilisaient et si elle faisait des efforts pour lui raconter ce qui se passait dans sa vie, lui prenait garde à lui accorder plus de temps. Inconsciemment, Bellamy fit craquer sa nuque dans la voiture, il n'aimait pas penser à cette période. Savoir qu'il avait failli perdre Clarke et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu vivre ces moments passés avec elle. Il se souvenait encore de ce moment où il en avait eu assez de la distance et où il avait demandé sa mutation pour suivre sa petite-amie, il se rappelait sans peine du jour où ils avaient enfin emménagé ensemble.**

 _Leur premier appartement_

 _Chaud. Il avait chaud. La prochaine il aidera Clarke à choisir un appartement. Six satanés étages avec un ascenseur bien trop petit pour qu'on puisse mettre le moindre meuble dedans pour le monter sans qu'il refuse pour surcharge de poids ou tout simplement par manque de place. Il était en sueur et en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il avait déjà monté, il en venait à se demander comment Lincoln, Jasper et lui avaient fait pour ne pas mourir entre la machine à laver et le canapé qu'ils avaient dû porter et déposer dans le salon sous le regard suspicieux de Clarke. Oui. Suspicieux, elle leur avait avoué vouloir vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien cassé ou endommagé lors de leur montée. Il soupira c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle avait bien changé depuis la première fois ù il l'avait rencontrée. Ils avaient tous les deux changé et pourtant ils étaient encore ensemble. Après le stratagème de Octavia pour qu'ils se parlent et qui avait finis sur la décision de continuer leur relation mais avec moins de non dis et une plus grande implication de leurs parts dans leurs relation comme au début quand tout était encore nouveau. Ils étaient plus sortis en quelques mois que durant l'année qui avait précédé leur dispute mais ces nouvelles règles les avaient changés._

 _Et pour lui, ça ne l'avait que conforté dans sa décision qu'il aimait la jeune femme et qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Bien entendu, il l'avait laissée partir pour ses études mais avec la promesse de se parler tous les jours, ne serait-ce que pour être sûr qu'elle était bien et la volonté de faire le trajet au moins une fois par mois si ce n'est pas deux. Ils avaient tenu ainsi jusqu'à Noël, durant les vacances il avait pu profiter de Clarke tous les jours pendant deux semaines, il avait compris qu'il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il voulait la toucher quand il avait envie. Il voulait qu'elle puisse venir lui piquer ses tee-shirts pour dormir._

 _Le « enfin » que Clarke avait prononcé quand il lui avait proposé l'idée de vivre ensemble dans sa nouvelle ville, l'avait conforté dans l'idée que maintenant il pouvait passer cette étape. Il leurs avait suffit de quelques semaines pour qu'ils puissent changer de caserne, qu'elle trouve leur nouveau chez eux. Quelques semaines pour faire ses cartons et se dirigeaient vers leur nouvelle vie. Il était bien plus anxieux d'emménager avec Clarke que lors de leur première fois. Il avait peur de faire un faux pas et de détruire ce que la blonde avait construit durant les quelques mois qu'elle avait passé seule ici. Il n'était pas con, il voyait bien que Clarke n'en menait pas large non plus. En effet, cette dernière se perdait souvent dans ses pensées, et ce depuis qu'il avait déposé le premier carton. Ses yeux bleus dans le vague lui faisaient de la peine, il avait peur qu'elle ne se demande si ce n'était pas une mauvaise décision. Il craignait qu'elle regrette déjà..._

 _\- Bon Bell'. On t'aime bien mais on ne va pas ranger à ta place. On te laisse et demain, tu nous paies un verre._

 _Il sentit la tape de Lincoln sur son épaule et les lèvres de sa sœur quand elle lui fit la bise tranquillement. Il vit le signe de main de Jasper auquel il répondit, un peu hésitant. Il était nerveux de se retrouver face à Clarke. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi elle passait le plus clair de son temps à son appartement avant son déménagement, et ils avaient dormi ensemble plusieurs fois déjà. Ils étaient partis en vacances ensemble alors pourquoi il l'avait l'impression qu'une pierre avait décidé de se loger dans son estomac ? Ils devaient donner l'impression d'être deux inconnus qui se voyaient pour la première fois : aucun ne parlait. Aucun ne bougeait._

 _\- Bon et bien … je vais ranger mes cartons._

 _\- Oui bien sûr. Je vais faire à manger._

 _Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris, compris qu'elle le laissait seule, compris qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que lui au son de sa voix. Et il savait bien pourquoi : lui aussi avait en tête les paroles qu'il lui avait dites quelques mois auparavant - quand il lui parlait d'éloignement. De fin -. Il soupira avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, autant commencer par ranger ses livres. Il savait que la raison pour laquelle Octavia ne les avait pas aidés à porter des cartons, c'était parce qu'elle rangeait le « plus important » c'est-à-dire leurs vêtement, leur lit et la télévision. L'appartement était assez triste maintenant qu'il le regardait : les murs étaient blancs mais pas blancs lumineux mais juste blanc. Vides. Les étagères renforçaient cette impression puisque rien n'était posé dessus. Et à chaque endroit où se posait son regard, des cartons s'y trouvaient, entassés ou non, ouverts ou fermés. C'est alors qu'il regardait les cartons que Bellamy se rendit compte de quelque chose. Clarke et lui vivaient ensemble maintenant. Il allait se réveiller tous les matins avec elle, à ses côtés. Il allait l'engueuler à cause de tous ses produits de beauté dans la salle de bains. Il allait voir ses feuilles de cours partout dans l'appartement et elle, pleine de vie et de sourires pour lui. Elle, pourra se blottir contre lui tous les soirs pour dormir. Elle allait pester contre lui et sa manie d'abandonner son uniforme en cours de chemin vers la douche. Elle deviendrait la première spectatrice de ses entraînements matinaux dans le salon. Le sourire qui apparut sur ces lèvres était maintenant sincère, peu lui importait que l'appartement soit blanc. Ils pourront le repeindre aux couleurs de leurs envies. Les étagères étaient vides et alors ? Ils les rempliront avec leurs affaires et se disputeront à ce sujet pour savoir qui pourra placer sa collection là ou pas. Ils figeront leur bonheur à travers des photos qu'ils placeront sur les murs pour qu'à chaque fois qu'ils les voient, ils se souviennent de la chance qu'ils ont._

 _\- Clarke?_

 _Il l'entendit répondre un faible oui de la cuisine mais cela n'était pas important pour le moment. Il avait juste besoin de prendre l'appareil photo qui était posé sur la table basse. Octavia avait dû l'oublier lorsqu'elle photographiait les trois hommes en plein effort pour monter le canapé. En quelques enjambées, il se retrouva derrière Clarke occupée devant une casserole. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir qu'il avait déjà posé sa bouche sur la sienne pour échanger un baiser. Il la garda contre lui. Leurs bouches soudées dans un baiser passionnel avant qu'il finisse par lever son autre main avec l'appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. Le premier baiser dans leur appartement. Un petit bout de leur bonheur._

 **Il avait bien envie de se lever et de sortir de la voiture pour chercher sa fille lui-même mais il connaissait l'amour qui liait sa fille avec sa tante et il n'avait pas envie de briser leur moment. Il aurait sa fille pour lui un peu plus tard quand il aurait réussi à la sauver de Clarke. En attendant, il préférait attendre dans la voiture et continuer à réfléchir sur sa relation avec son ange blond et sur ce qu'elle lui avait apporté. C'était tellement cliché dis comme ça ! Mais, quand il se rappelait ses positions quelques mois à peine après leur emménagement, il ne pouvait que se demander comment elle avait fait pour le supporter aussi longtemps.**

 _Une discussion sérieuse_

 _Ils se tenaient la main comme un couple, rien de bien surprenant pour Bellamy quand il regardait la blonde à côté de lui après tout Clarke et lui faisait une sortie en amoureux. Non ? Ouais sauf que Clarke avait oublié de lui préciser que c'étaient les soldes cette semaine et que donc, elle ne lui tenait la main que pour éviter de le perdre au milieu de la foule qui s'était donnée rendez-vous au centre commercial. Le pire ? Il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle avait été bien trop mielleuse les quelques jours précédents, à vouloir qu'il l'accompagne et qu'il soit de bonne humeur avant de prendre la voiture. Bordel, il se souvenait encore de la manière dont elle l'avait détendue. Heureusement, il savait de source sûre qu'elle ne partageait pas ses astuces là avec Octavia. Il serait en train de vomir sinon ou bien en train de chercher un moyen pour se rendre aveugle … Pour se débarrasser des images qui seraient apparues dans sa tête. Il sentit son bras tiré vers l'avant et ne put lâchait qu'un seul soupir avant de se suivre sa petite amie sans rien dire. Au moins il ne faisait pas le porteur de sacs puisqu'elle n'avait encore rien acheté. Miracle ! Quelqu'un là haut ou en bas avait dû l'entendre durant le court trajet entre la maison et le centre commercial. Elle s'était arrêtée devant une vitrine que personne ne regardait … Bizarre. Pourtant la vitrine était mignonne sur des couleurs pastels avec pleins de … Oh putain bordel de cacahuète ! Elle s'était arrêtée devant une boutique de maternité. Il devait fuir maintenant ? Elle devait avoir faim non ? Et pourquoi au lieu de lui tenir la main, elle lui tenait le poignet ? Et pourquoi il n'avait pas fui, hein ? Il était trop jeune pour ça ! Il avait à peine 23 ans !_

 _\- Regarde Bell', cette peluche en forme d'hippopo' ! Elle est juste a-do-ra-ble._

 _\- Elle était vraiment obligée de parler aussi niaisement ? Et de détacher autant les syllabes ? Elle était où la blonde intrépide qui l'embrassait à moitié ivre ?_

 _\- Et donc ? C'est un doudou Clarke, elle doit être adorable sinon personne ne l'achèterait._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas ne pas faire ton rabat-joie deux minutes ? Je veux juste admirer les peluches !_

 _Il ne le sentait pas. Mais vraiment pas... Clarke était une femme. Femme égalait à instinct maternel non ? Et, si elle voulait un bébé ? Merde il ne se sentait pas prêt… Mais en même temps si elle en voulait vraiment un ? Et si c'était une méthode subtile de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte ?_

 _\- Clarke … est …Ce…Que … Tu … Nous … Euh… Bébé ?_

 _\- Respire Bell'. Je ne suis pas enceinte … Toi, tu es blanc et à deux doigts de mourir d'hyperventilation alors calme toi d'accord ? De toute façon vu ta peur de l'engagement, je ne te ferai jamais un bébé dans le dos._

 _Ah ! Elle n'était pas enceinte et elle ne promettait aucun bébé caché. Il respirait mieux d'un coup … Juste le temps que toutes ses paroles montent jusqu' à son cerveau encore un peu lent._

 _\- Comment ça peur de l'engagement ? Je n'ai pas peur !_

 _\- Ah oui ? On en reparle de l'appart' ? Et du nombre d'années qu'il t'a fallu pour dire oui ?_

 _Elle trouvait que ça avait été si long que ça ? Ils étaient encore jeunes. Ils avaient encore le temps, du moins il le croyait… Mais si elle voulait plus ? Est-ce que leur « nous » ne lui suffisait plus ?_

 _\- Ça va trop lentement ? Enfin… Tu trouves que « nous » allons trop lentement ?_

 _Il s'était tourné vers elle. Son visage était un véritable livre ouvert pour celui qui savait comment regarder. Elle était surprise et elle rougissait. Ses rougeurs n'étaient qu'une autre trahison de son corps pour exprimer sa gêne. Ses tremblements comptaient aussi._

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Et puis je préfère ça, qu'être mariée à 22 ans… Je veux encore être libre !_

 _\- J'en conclus donc que pour toi le mariage est telle une paire de menottes… Merci pour l'information !_

 _Il avait espéré que l'humour dont il avait enduit sa voix avant de parler suffirait pour cacher son trouble. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au mariage. L'idée de ne jamais voir Clarke vêtue de blanc marchant vers lui pour prononcer ce petit mot de trois lettres, le rendait triste… La tristesse, c'était tout ce dont il était capable de ressentir en ce moment… Malgré cela, un voile de regrets s'était ajouté à cette tristesse, ralentissant les battements de son cœur blessé._

 _\- C'est juste que je ne voie pas pourquoi deux personnes se marient si elles ne s'aiment vraiment… Le mariage n'est qu'un bout de papier et deux anneaux. Les sentiments sont là avant, ils seront là encore après._

 _\- Et voir ça comme un partage ? Une union entre deux individus ?_

 _Un rire lui parvient aux oreilles. Clarke ne se moquait pas. C'était plutôt comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'un extraterrestre était en train de manger une glace à l'eau sur la chanson «_ Le Lion est mort ce soir » _._

 _\- Je ne te savais pas si romantique et fleur bleue Bell' !_

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Je trouve juste que le mariage peut être vu comme l'aboutissement d'un partage de sentiments entre deux personnes._

 _Il la voyait bien se retenir de sourire sans trop y parvenir. Il savait bien qu'il avait prononcé sa phrase sur une voix de petit garçon boudeur mais il s'était senti vexé quand Clarke s'était moquée de sa vision des choses._

 _\- Et les enfants alors ? Tu les vois comment dans ce grand projet de partage ?_

 _\- Un moyen comme un autre pour ne pas être oublié. Utile mais pas nécessaire._

 _Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner sa tête vers elle pour voir son air renfrogné. Il savait bien qu'il choquait : à défendre autant le mariage et à posséder une vision si particulière sur les enfants. Mais il ne pouvait pas les voir autrement… Aujourd'hui, tout le monde faisait des enfants pour un rien : garder son homme près de soi, ou juste pour avoir une petite fille comme partenaire de shopping … Il comprenait l'amour entre un parent et un enfant... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était autant nécessaire._

 _\- Bell '!_

 _\- Quoi ? Si on s'aime avant la naissance d'un enfant, on en n'a pas besoin pour s'aimer plus, soi disant parce qu'on a un bébé maintenant !_

 _\- Si on s'aime avant le mariage, on n'a pas besoin d'un anneau au doigt pour le montrer !_

 _Il lui fallut quelques secondes de réflexion pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait de reprendre les mêmes mots que lui. Quelques secondes pour croiser son regard avant de lui sourire et de finir par éclater de rire. Laissant le fou rire les prendre, ils se laissèrent aller quelques minutes avant qu'il clôture ce moment particulier en déposant un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez. Bellamy reprit la main de Clarke et la tira en dehors de la zone des boutiques pour jeunes mamans. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne sur sa parole en ce qui concernait les bébés cachés._

 _\- Si tu réfléchis à un bébé, moi je réfléchirais à avoir un anneau tous les jours au doigt. Deal ?_

 **Il voyait les rideaux s'agitaient derrière les fenêtres de la maison de sa petite sœur, enfin ! Il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir repartir voir Clarke avec sa fille avant que la nuit ne finisse par tomber. Sa petite fille avait une peur bleue de l'obscurité, malgré ses dix années. Cette dernière voulait toujours laisser une veilleuse dans sa chambre quand elle se couchait le soir. Lorsque l'occasion se présentait, Bellamy et sa fille rentraient chez eux avant que le jour ne laisse sa place à la nuit pour admirer le beau ciel orangé sans avoir besoin de voir celui-ci devenir plus sombre. Il adorait sa fille, mais lorsqu'il pensait à tous ces moments passés avec Clarke sous le ciel étoilé, il se rendit compte que tout n'était pas simplement génétique.**

 _La demande_

 _Ils venaient d'arriver sur les quais et il sentait déjà son cœur battre plus vite qu'il ne le fallait. Il connaissait sa position, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle dise non alors il avait veillé. Il avait réfléchi à ce que la soirée soit parfaite. Il avait invité Clarke dans un bon restaurant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au moins une fois par mois pour ne plus se perdre de vue. Il avait fait attention à comment il était habillé : c'est-à-dire un peu plus soigné que lors de leurs précédents rendez-vous sans être « trop » pour ne pas risquer de se trahir. Et maintenant, il l'emmenait en direction des quais pour se promener un peu avant de rentrer chez eux. Depuis presque un an qu'il s'était installé avec Clarke, il avait fini par comprendre que sa petite-amie était tombée amoureuse de cette ville avec ces quais la traversaient les vieux quartiers et qui offraient de magnifiques paysages au bord de l'eau pour les passants. Il tira légèrement sur le col de sa chemise, il ne pouvait pas commencer à transpirer maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher, pas maintenant ! Pas après avoir réservé un mois à l'avance pour la table parfaite du restaurant préféré de Clarke. Pas après qu'il ait vérifié avec au moins trois calendriers différents que la pleine lune était ce soir pour être sur de voir toutes les réactions de sa blonde. Pas après avoir calculé et recalculer le nombre de jours pour être sûr de ne pas tomber dans la mauvaise période du mois. Il avait tout prévu pour que ça soit parfait. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses efforts maintenant. Il tenait la main de Clarke, essayant d'imaginer celle-ci avec une bague à l'annuaire… C'était une vision qui le hantait depuis des mois, depuis qu'il avait acheté la bague. Un simple anneau en argent, il ne connaissait que trop l'aversion de Clarke pour l'or mais cet anneau était serti d'une pierre d'un bleu pâle dont la taille n'était peut être pas impressionnante mais qui s'harmonisait avec le reste de l'anneau. Il se doutait que sa bague n'était pas faite en or brillant avec un diamant fait pour être vu à chaque mouvement de main de l'heureuse propriétaire mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il voulait juste un anneau pour pouvoir avoir la confirmation que la jeune femme acceptait l'idée de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Ses doigts effleuraient l'étui dans la poche de son pantalon et sa tension monta d'un coup… Vivement qu'il arrive devant le pont où il voulait faire sa demande. Il avait peur de ne pas supporter la tension qui avait raidi tous ses muscles. Il prit une grande respiration à l'abri du champ de vision de Clarke avant de la tirer par le bras pour la placer face à lui, avant de lui prendre la main et de commencer à parler. Ils étaient arrivés. Maintenant tout allait se jouer._

 _\- Je te connais et je sais bien que tu es incapable de te taire quand tu es nerveuse et tu vas l'être. Sûrement... Mais je te demande juste de ne pas m'interrompre après je te laisserai parler comme tu en as envie. Clarke, ma belle, ma blonde, tu sais que je t'aime et je sais que c'est réciproque. Tu me le cries assez souvent quand on se retrouve seul dans la chambre alors sache que quelque soit ta décision, je… Je ne le prendrais mal. Bien sûr que je le prendrais mal mais je ferai avec. Toujours. Tant que tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi. Juste… Promet le moi. Non pas maintenant, après. Laisse-moi parler d'abord._

 _Il sentit la main de Clarke tremblait entre les siennes, elle avait finit par comprendre. Sa Clarke était très intelligente. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle avait des yeux aussi bleus que la pierre sur la bague. Il devait son choix à la couleur de la pierre après tout. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue dans la vitrine de la boutique, il avait immédiatement su qu'elle était faite pour Clarke._

 _\- On s'est rencontré grâce à O' et je suis toujours autant impressionné par ta capacité à la supporter et aussi par ton intelligence… Ton sourire et ta gentillesse quand tu es dans un bon jour. Et je vais surement m'arrêter là pour ne pas te faire rougir encore plus. Ce jour là tu ressemblais à un ange pour moi, le genre d'ange qui était capable, par une bêtise de régler des conflits vieux de plusieurs années. Le genre d'ange qui m'a fait manger des carambars pendant trois ans afin d'essayer de retenir ton attention. Ensuite, il y a eu cette danse… Celle où tu t'es jetée sur moi et où j'ai compris que je te voulais dans mes bras pour encore quelques temps… J'allais tout faire pour que ça devienne réalité. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai fait attention à toi pour notre première fois. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles. Je t'ai aimée comme j'ai pu ces six dernières années… Malgré nos disputes, nos cris et la douleur parfois. Parfois, je t'ai aussi haïe, et ce de tout mon corps ! Puis je replongeais dans ton regard et j'oubliais ma haine pour me souvenir uniquement de mon amour. Oui c'est cliché ! C'est carrément idiot de le répéter encore une fois sans raison, mais… Je t'aime Clarke !_

 _Il reprit son souffle, lui laissant le temps de digérer sa déclaration. Il n'était pas un bon parleur. Il le savait mais il avait fait attention à bien se préparer pour être sûr de ne pas bégayer pendant son discours. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plutôt bien réussi mais le plus dur était encore à venir._

 _\- Je sais que tu sais ce que j'essaye de faire et je sais que tu dois sûrement être en train de réfléchir à la question et je dois avouer que j'ai peur. Qui n'aurait pas peur en demandant à la femme qu'il aime de l'épouser alors laisse-moi deux minutes, le temps de faire les choses bien et après promis tu pourras m'engueuler si tu en as envie._

 _Il lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur la paume de sa main, maintenant il devait poser son genou à terre et sortir l'écrin de sa poche. Il le fit, tremblant d'appréhension mais il laissa le temps pour Clarke de regarder la bague avant de continuer, priant silencieusement que sa voix ne tremble pas._

 _\- Clarke Griffin, veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Il entendait les battements de son cœur s'affolaient dans sa poitrine à croire que celui-ci avait envie de découvrir du pays et de plonger dans ce nouveau monde qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir. Et Bellamy tremblait… Il avait du mal à croire que Clarke mette autant de temps à répondre. Non en fait, il était surpris de son silence. De son absence de réaction… il sourit doucement, de crainte qu'un geste trop brusque même si ce n'était qu'un frémissement de sa bouche ne lui fasse peur. Il la connaissait trop bien, il savait trop bien sa réponse._

 _\- Bellamy … Je … Je suis désolée mais ne peux pas._

 **Il soupira en sentant sa jambe tremblait de manière totalement incontrôlable à croire qu'elle avait obtenu le contrôle sur son propre corps… Il avait beau être patient, il avait des limites. Il était à deux doigts de chercher sa fille chez sa sœur et tant pis pour leur relation tante-nièce. La prochaine, elles n'auront qu'à pas prendre autant de temps.**

 **\- Papa !**

 **Bon d'accord. Si sa fille continuait à venir aussi souriante vers lui après chaque visite chez Octavia peut-être qu'il pouvait bien faire un effort la prochaine fois et lui laissait un peu plus de temps. Il ne put qu'adresser un sourire tendre à sa fille avant de se pencher par-dessus la fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant d'assister à son installation dans la voiture. Prête à repartir retrouver sa mère.**

 _La remise de diplôme_

 _Bellamy se tenait à l'écart de la foule pour éviter de subir les bousculades des étudiants, qui étaient à la recherche de leur nom sur ce stupide panneau pour vérifier ou non la validation de leur année et ainsi leur passage en année supérieure. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant certains sortir de cette foule en se tenant les côtes ou les coudes. Non lui, il ne faisait que les regarder. Terrifié à l'idée que sa petite amie soit dans cette foule à chercher désespérément son nom, pour répondre à la question qui la faisait cogiter depuis la fin de ses examens. Il aurait quand même préférait qu'elle réfléchisse à une autre question. Il comprenait parfaitement les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait refusé la bague : trop jeune, elle ne croit pas au mariage, encore en plein dans les études et d'autres raisons qu'il avait oubliées. Son esprit avait eu du mal à se remettre du choc de sa réponse négative. Pourtant il aurait dû se douter de la réponse de Clarke… Il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à avoir la vie de jeune fille de bonne famille qu'elle se plaignait d'avoir au début de leur relation. Non, elle préférait dire non à une demande en mariage et faire comme si de rien n'était avec son petit-ami. Oui sauf qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… Six mois ce n'est pas anodin !_

 _\- Bell '!_

 _Une dernière respiration pour rejeter toutes ses pensées négatives avant de sourire à sa blonde qui lui affichait le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait en réserve. Bordel ! C'était pour ce genre de choses qu'il serait prêt à rester son petit-ami toute sa vie si elle lui garantissait de le retrouver chaque jour avec un sourire pareil. N'hésitant pas, il la prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il avait presque du mal à l'embrasser depuis ce fameux jour… Enfin hors de la chambre, il avait du mal. Quoiqu'il l'embrassait bien dans la cuisine, et dans le salon aussi surtout sur le canapé en fait. Il n'arrivait plus à l'embrasser en public... Soupirant le plus discrètement possible pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas, il la laissa se détacher de lui avant de lui adresser un léger sourire encourageant avant qu'elle ne se décide à prendre la parole._

 _\- Je passe !_

 _Elle se mit à danser la macarena devant lui en riant, ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient à chacun de ses gestes. Elle se souciait à peine des regards froids des autres étudiants. Clarke avait décrété que cette chanson était leur hymne, mais il ne se souvenait pas de cette décision. À présent, il était obligé de faire la chorégraphie avec sa petite-amie pour ne pas changer leur tradition. C'est dans la honte la plus totale qu'il s'exécuta, malgré cela il calqua ses mouvements avec ceux de sa blonde avant de lui sourire. Ils dansaient milieu de la foule d'étudiants, sans musique, sans aucune synchronisation mais ils étaient ensemble. La joie débordante de Clarke effaça l'inquiétude qui était apparue sur son visage. Bellamy l'embrassa pour la remercier et ainsi mettre à l'honneur cette tradition liée à cette stupide chanson et cette danse._

 _Ce baiser avait un goût de fraicheur et de libération. Après six mois à marcher sur des œufs, de peur de briser l'autre et de perdre sa moitié. Il ne put s'empêcher d'approfondir leur baiser, laissant sa langue rappelait à celle de Clarke toute l'habilité dont il pouvait faire preuve avant de conclure par une très légère morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure. C'était une petite vengeance pour la démonstration de son piètre talent de danseur qu'il avait dû dévoiler à tous les étudiants de la fac de Clarke. Laissant les rougeurs apparaitre sur ses joues alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement de la blonde, il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait en la voyant si… Interdite face à leur baiser._

 _\- Waouh !_

 _\- Je sais je suis doué. J'ai eu un bon coach._

 _\- Crétin !_

 _Il laissa filer l'insulte trop heureux de voir sa Clarke rougissante dans ses bras après un simple et très chaud baiser. Heureux de voir qu'il avait enfin réussi à débloquer son esprit sur le problème de la réponse négative de Clarke. Non, en fait, il devait être masochiste ou idiot. Plutôt les deux tous compte fait, mais il avait réellement besoin de quelque chose._

 _\- Épouse-moi !_

 _\- QUOI ?!_

 _Grimaçant à la douleur causée par son tympan, sûrement percé par la puissance vocale que Clarke avait émis en criant. Il attendit deux minutes que les sifflements cessent avant de lui sourire et de continuer sur sa lancée. Trop con pour s'arrêter._

 _\- Épouse-moi. L'excuse des études ne marche plus, tu les as finies. On n'est pas trop jeune, selon les études menées par n'importe quel sociologue. Et pas besoin de croire au mariage, crois juste en moi. Épouse-moi Clarke._

 _Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà repris l'assaut de sa bouche, furieusement. Que les cons d'étudiants frustrés et voyeurs qui les entouraient s'en souviennent dans leur pieu le soir. Il voulait juste embrasser sa copine avant d'enchaîner._

 _\- Je n'ai plus la bague. Enfin si. Mais elle est à la maison. Et puis on s'en branle, on est bien ensemble non ? Ce n'est pas un mariage qui va changer quelque chose entre nous. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça et dis toi que ça sera l'occasion parfaite pour recevoir un tas d'assiette et de verres que tu pourras casser si un jour je t'énerve un peu trop ! En plus on aura une lune de miel. Putain juste pour la lune de miel, dis oui !_

 _Il attendit. Encore. Il était vraiment con quand il s'y mettait. Il pouvait enfin cesser d'être distant avec sa petite-amie, après avoir réussi à dépasser le traumatisme de la réponse négative de Clarke, il lui redemandait. Autant acheter tout de suite le fouet, le bourreau et le caméraman._

 _\- Crétin. Il y a pas intérêt que tu changes après m'avoir vu en blanc sinon le service du mariage tu vas le voir et de près… Et en plusieurs morceaux !_

 **L'heure du départ n'était pas encore arrivée, mais il vit arriver l'ombre de sa sœur enveloppée dans un épais manteau pour se protéger du froid qui venait avec la fin de la journée. Il devait se dépêcher pour rentrer avant la nuit pourtant il n'appuya pas sur le contact. Il voulait profiter de sa petite sœur. Depuis sa vie avec Clarke, il avait cessé de voir sa petite sœur tous les jours. Il avait dû arrêter de la couver comme la plus précieuse poupée de porcelaine. Il avait aussi appris à lui laisser de l'espace, à n'être qu'un témoin dans son histoire avec Lincoln. Comme Octavia dans sa nouvelle vie avec Clarke. Mais malgré cet éloignement, elle était restée la première spectatrice de la vie de son frère, après tout, c'était elle qui avait aidé à organiser son mariage avec Clarke.**

 _Le mariage_

 _Elle était enfin dans ses bras. Sans personne autour pour leur dire une formule toute faite afin de les féliciter pour leur mariage. Sans personne pour les prendre dans leurs bras et les séparer involontairement. Maintenant ils étaient enfin ensemble. Bellamy avait l'impression que depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit oui et s'étaient embrassés, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec eux à les veiller au grain, allez savoir pourquoi ! Il avait toujours cru qu'on surveillait les mariés avant le mariage pour éviter une bêtise pas après. Pas après qu'il lui ait mis l'anneau au doigt. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer son doigt sur son propre anneau, il n'y croyait toujours pas… Clarke avait dit oui à sa demande et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pas maintenant après qu'elle ait revêtu une robe couleur crème. Elle avait refusé le blanc : « trop cérémonieux » pour elle. Elle était là, habillée, coiffée et parée pour lui. Elle était là, dans ses bras. Ils pouvaient enfin discuter sans personne pour épier leurs gestes, ou pour les interrompre avec un commentaire grivois sur la machine à bébé qui allait se mettre en route. Non maintenant la musique avait débuté et ils pouvaient danser un slow. La seule chose que Clarke voulait réellement était qu'ils dansent ensemble. Une vraie danse. Pas la macarena qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de faire. À regret, il avait dû prendre des cours de danse pour éviter de devenir l'objet des moqueries le jour de son propre mariage._

 _\- Tu n'es pas si mauvais finalement._

 _Intrigué et vexé par la remarque de la blonde dans ses bras, il baissa les yeux pour capter le regard rieur de sa femme. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle ne laisserait pas passer ça, et ce même le jour de leur mariage. Il soupira avant de lui tirer la langue, lui arrachant ainsi un sourire lumineux._

 _\- J'étais bien obligé, ma femme m'aurait tué si je lui avais marché sur le pied._

 _\- Quelle mégère ! Menacer un si beau jeune homme._

 _\- Oh vous savez tant qu'elle a sa dose de chocolat !_

 _Il haussa les épaules sur ces derniers mots avant de sourire à Clarke pour lui montrer qu'il plaisantait, mieux valait éviter de trop chercher sa femme aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas trop comment elle réagirait et il aimerait bien que son mariage dure plus que quelques heures. Il soupira en entendant des chuchotements dans la salle, à croire que personne n'avait encore jamais vu un couple heureux. Regardez donc les téléfilms de M6 bande d'ignorants. Souriant, il croisa le regard quelque peu brumeux de sa petite sœur, elle pleurait de bonheur pour lui. Refrénant le désir de la prendre dans ses bras, il lui murmura un je t'aime du bout des lèvres pour la rassurer une dernière fois avant de sourire à la femme entre ces bras et lui murmurait à elle aussi ces trois mots._

 _\- Une junkie comme femme ? Vos goûts me font peur._

 _\- C'est parce que vous ne l'avez encore jamais vue._

 _\- Superficiel ? Et moi qui vous croyiez intelligent._

 _Retenant avec peine le rire qui montait dans sa gorge, il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ce moment avec sa belle, et dire qu'elle craignait qu'une fois mariés quelque chose change entre eux. Au contraire, ils avaient toujours des conversations invraisemblables au milieu de la première danse de la soirée alors que tous avaient les yeux braquaient sur eux. Bordel, il l'adorait vraiment._

 _\- Navrée je ne suis qu'un ornement pour le bras de ma femme._

 _\- Et quel ornement !_

 _Elle avait soupiré ces derniers mots comme si ses mots avaient dépassé ses pensées. Et il devait avouer que ça lui plaisait bien. Tout le monde serait ravi de savoir que la femme qu'il venait d'épouser le trouver beau. Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de partir pour un beau gosse … C'était déjà un risque en moins._

 _\- Mariés hein ?_

 _Il reporta son attention sur Clarke, sur la question qu'elle avait posée du bout des lèvres. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait… À part le poids nouveau à son annuaire gauche, il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé entre eux deux. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de déposer un simple baiser sur ces lèvres._

 _\- Ouaip mariés. Pour le meilleur et le pire._

 **Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée… En même temps comment l'oublier quand on se rappelait que la pièce montée avait dû être remplacée par des dizaines de mignardises après la chute de celle-ci deux heures avant la cérémonie. Il avait cru que sa sœur allait mourir… Ou tuer le pâtissier, heureusement il avait rattrapé son erreur, craignant sans doute le courroux de la demoiselle d'honneur.**

 **\- Dis papa ! c'est quand qu'on arrive ?**

 **\- Bientôt trésor !**

 **Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de sourire une dernière fois à sa petite sœur et d'allumer le contact. Sa petite fille avait toujours été impatiente surtout quand il était question de sa mère mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre lui aussi voulait voir Clarke. Quittant sa place devant la maison de sa sœur, il se mit à rouler, plongé dans ses pensées, un œil toujours focalisé sur sa fille. Elle avait mis du temps à arriver… Pourtant elle n'était pas prévue dans le programme de leur vie à cette époque… Aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle !**

 _L'annonce_

 _Allongé sur le canapé, devant la télévision allumée qui diffusait un énième téléfilm français ou allemand parlant d'amour impossible et tromperie, Bellamy attendait le moment où Clarke rentrerait à la maison. Où ils pourront s'adonner à une activité un peu plus sportive que simplement faire la larve sur le canapé. La porte claqua contre un mur, c'est ce qui le réveilla de sa léthargie, le poussant ainsi à se redresser sur le canapé avant d'être rejoint par sa femme. Même après deux ans de mariage, il était toujours autant ravi de présenter Clarke comme sa femme et non pas comme une vulgaire petite amie. Surtout que leur première rencontre datait de plus de douze ans._

 _La brusque venue du silence dû à l'arrêt de la télévision le poussa à plonger son regard dans celui de Clarke, ou du moins à essayer car elle semblait préférer regarder les coutures du coussin plutôt que lui._

 _\- Clarke ? Un problème ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens Bell' quand on parlait bébé et que tu m'as avoué ne pas en vouloir…_

\- … _Oui._

 _C'était une question piège ? Et puis il n'était pas contre les bébés, il trouvait juste que c'était quelque chose de trop important pour juste en faire un et en aviser les conséquences plus tard. Surtout que ce bébé te liait à jamais avec un autre et puis ce n'était pas une nécessité d'avoir un bébé. Pourtant il avait l'impression que la question de Clarke cachait bien plus. Sauf qu'elle lui avait promis de prendre sa pilule et de ne pas lui faire un gosse dans le dos alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?_

 _\- Clarke ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Et bien, j'étais malade le mois dernier._

 _\- Oui… Et… ?_

 _Il ne comprenait plus rien, quel était le rapport entre son angine du mois dernier et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu des années plus tôt. Attends. Malade ? Merde les médocs n'avaient pas de contre effet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre avec la pilule. Si ? Bordel de merde. Et pourquoi il avait l'impression que ça ressemblait à un film avec Ashton Kutcher, manquerait plus qu'il soit un tueur à la retraite et que son beau père veuille sa mort._

 _\- Clarke ? les médicaments…_

 _\- On va avoir un bébé, Bellamy._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa femme venait déjà de parler, d'une voix tremblante et rapide comme si elle préférait lâcher l'information le plus tôt possible et aviser ensuite de la réaction de l'autre. D'ailleurs, elle n'osait toujours pas regarder dans sa direction. Elle préférait admirer ses doigts qui traçaient les motifs du coussin posé sur ses genoux. Quel dommage, elle ratait son air surpris enfin plutôt son imitation de poisson rouge : les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche béante. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, n'osant bouger, de peur d'obtenir une autre information qui cette fois-ci provoquerait un arrêt cardiaque. Qui sait, elle pourrait attendre des jumeaux ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais attends, comment ?_

 _\- Comment ? Et bien… Il faut d'abord que tu oublies l'histoire des choux et des roses…_

 _\- Ma belle, je n'ai jamais…_

 _\- Oublie aussi la cigogne._

 _\- Chaton, je crois …_

 _\- Et la boutique à bébé où les échanges sont possible jusqu'à deux ans._

 _\- Clarke!_

 _Un rappel à l'ordre avant qu'elle ne parte trop loin et qu'elle décide de vraiment lui expliquer comment on faisait un bébé. Il avait déjà eu cette discussion avec sa mère durant sa puberté et ça avait été assez traumatisant alors pitié que personne ne remonte les vieux souvenirs de schémas et de honte. Mieux valait se concentrer sur le plus important : Lui. Clarke. Et l'espèce d'alien dans le ventre de sa femme._

 _\- Garde tes mots pour Bellamy junior…_

 _\- Bellamy junior ? Et si c'est une fille ?_

 _\- Ça sera Bella._

 _Etrangement, l'idée d'avoir un enfant ne le terrifiait pas autant qu'il le pensait. C'était deux fois plus effrayant ! Mais Clarke avait accepté le mariage pour lui, bon seulement au bout de la seconde tentative mais quand même ! Il ne voulait pas l'attrister à refuser cet enfant. Et puis la prochaine fois, ils arrêteront le sport horizontal le temps qu'elle se soigne et ils le feront les jours suivant avec un préservatif._

 _\- Mais bien sûr, et elle va même finir dans les bras d'un bellâtre roux aux dents pointus. Elle s'appellera Lexie._

 _\- Si ça doit ressembler au prénom de ton ex autant l'appeler directement Lexa._

 _\- C'est déjà mieux que Gina si on doit choisir le nom d'un de nos ex._

 _\- On ne va pas l'appeler comme un de nos ex, Clarke._

 _C'était lui ou Clarke avait presque l'air déçu ? Il devait rêver c'était impossible… Elle ne pensait pas réellement à appeler le bébé comme un de leur ex … Ou c'était juste une blague de la blonde qui, déjà laissait son sourire revenir sur son visage. Un sourire qui trahissait l'humour de sa dernière réplique mais aussi le soulagement de voir que Bellamy semblait accepter ce nouvel arrivant. Il était bien obligé, non ? Il ne voulait être la cause de la disparition de ce sourire si sincère et si lumineux. À croire qu'elle aimait déjà le pois chiche dans son ventre._

 _\- Même si c'est un garçon, il ne s'appellera pas Finn ?_

 _\- Je ne t'autoriserai même pas à appeler le poisson rouge ainsi alors… Mon fils ça sera non._

 _\- Ton fils ?_

 _\- Ouais le mien ! Et si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux toujours essayer de fuir… Mais mon beau-frère est flic, il te retrouvera toi et le morveux dans ton ventre._

 _Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un certain défi dans la voix, l'avertissant au passage qu'il prenait très à cœur cette histoire. Même si elle n'était absolument pas prévue dans l'équation de leur vie pour les prochains temps. Il refusait de tuer leur bébé par égoïsme alors qu'il voyait bien que la blonde s'en était déjà attachée. Et puis un bébé ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça, non ?_

 **Conduire avec sa fille à l'arrière était toujours une expérience en soi. Tout comme sa mère, elle adorait chanter à tue tête et malheureusement le talent ne suivait pas toujours. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre alors qu'il entendait les chansons des plus grands films Disney de la bouche de son enfant sachant que tout ceci avait commencé alors que Clarke et lui se succédaient devant son lit pour chanter un des plus grands succès des dessins animés célèbres. Maudits comme ils étaient, leur fille avait décidé qu'elle allait se mettre à chanter comme ses parents. Un dernier virage pour tourner dans la bonne rue et doucement, le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle quand la petite fille reconnut l'endroit où ils étaient. Impatiente, elle colla son petit nez contre la vitre pour admirer le paysage et vérifier que son père ne se trompait pas de chemin.**

 _La naissance_

 _Impatient. Il était impatient qu'enfin une infirmière vienne le chercher pour retrouver Clarke. Ils l'avaient emmenée dans la salle de travail depuis déjà trois heures en lui spécifiant bien que le premier accouchement était toujours le plus dur et qu'elle mettrait du temps. Sauf qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit que sa femme allait le jeter hors de la salle en lui criant que s'il revenait, elle se ferait une joie de tuer sa descendance future dans l'œuf. Inquiet, et un peu terrifié, il avait pris la décision de fuir dans le couloir et d'envoyer Octavia pour rester avec Clarke. Mais maintenant, il faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, impatient qu'une blouse blanche vienne le voir et lui dise enfin comment aller sa femme et son bébé. Merde. Il avait passé neuf mois à s'habituer à l'idée qu'il allait enfin avoir un enfant, ajouté que cet enfant était déjà assez malin pour se cacher et ainsi masquer l'information la plus importante à ses parents : son sexe. Il était plus qu'impatient de voir sa future famille._

 _\- Bellamy calme-toi !_

 _Lincoln, toujours lui et ses putains techniques de relaxation. Il n'y faisait plus attention depuis qu'il s'était prouvé que cela ne marchait pas. Aujourd'hui, pourtant son ami et beau-frère accessoirement, s'était mis dans la tête qu'il allait le calmer avec un peu de respiration alors que sa femme était dans la salle de travail avec son enfant qui refusait de sortir. Pourquoi ça durait si longtemps aussi ? Elle poussait, il ou elle sortait et il avait enfin son enfant dans les bras._

 _\- Bellamy Blake ! Ramène-toi ici tout de suite sans quoi je t'arrache réellement ce qui fait de toi un homme !_

 _\- Tu devrais y aller, mec…_

 _Sans blague ? IL croyait quoi ? Qu'il allait attendre calmement ici pendant que sa femme criait comme un cochon égorgé dans la pièce d'à coté ? Soupirant et craignant un peu Clarke, Bellamy s'avança dans la pièce après avoir enfilé une magnifique tenue verte en papier. Ah oui, les microbes et les dangers pour le bébé. Prudent, il s'installa à la place qu'occupait Octavia précédemment soit à la droite de la blonde avant de lui accorder un léger sourire. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il craignait le plus : elle ou les sages-femmes qui lui donnaient des ordres incompréhensibles sur comment s'occuper de sa femme. Clarke serra tellement la main de Bellamy durant une de ses nombreuses contractions que l'articulation de ce dernier craqua sous la pression. Putain qu'est-ce ça fait mal. « Et ces bonnes femmes en vert qui souriaient d'un air compatissant… Arrêtez de sourire et faite sortir ce bébé ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça ! »_

 _\- La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de moi, t'as intérêt à porter trois préservatifs !_

 _Elle était en sueur et ses paroles étaient entrecoupées de cris et de grognements durant les contractions que subissait la jeune femme. Le brun soupira avant de sourire tendrement à la blonde, priant que cela suffise à la rassurer. Il venait d'un coup de prendre conscience de la chance qu'il avait d'être un homme et d'avoir la chance de ne pas avoir besoin d'être à la place de Clarke. C'est-à-dire les jambes écartées, en train de crier pour faire sortir un mini humain de presque trois kilos de son ventre. Bordel, il lui offrirait son admiration pour la vie. En attendant, il ne pouvait qu'attendre à ses côtés, espérant que tout ça se finisse rapidement pour qu'il puisse tenir son bébé dans les bras. Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que le premier cri de son enfant ne résonne dans la pièce. Enfin ! Il devait ressembler à un enfant le jour de Noël mais il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir son bébé. Il allait enfin savoir si c'était un petit garçon ou une petite fille. Il pouvait finalement prendre son bébé dans ses bras, le tenir et le voir. Neuf mois à regarder et à entendre Clarke se plaindre de son ventre et des coups qu'elle recevait et maintenant, il pourrait se plaindre des nuits blanches et du poids qu'il aurait dans ses bras pendant quelques temps._

 _\- Félicitations ! Vous avez une petite fille !_

 _Une fille ? Souriant comme un grand idiot, il prit le paquet enveloppé dans un linge rose avec toutes précautions possibles. Il avait bien trop peur de faire du mal à ce bout de chou. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur son bébé. Fier de ce trésor qui gigotait ses petites mains. Elle avait les yeux encore fermés et pourtant à part son premier cri, elle ne faisait aucun bruit à part quelques babillements adorables._

 _\- Clarke, regarde on a une petite fille. Clarke ?_

 _Se tournant vers sa femme, il cessa presque de respirer en voyant l'air fantomatique qu'elle abordait. Ce n'était pas que de l'épuisement… Il entendit discrètement les sages femmes criaient quelque chose dont il ne comprit pas le terme médical avant de les voir prendre le lit de Clarke pour la changer de chambre. Pourquoi ? Quel était le problème ? Qu'avait Clarke ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas rester avec le bébé et lui ?_

 _\- Vous devriez sortir, monsieur Blake. Vos proches doivent attendre de voir votre fille._

 _Incrédule, il se laissa conduire dans le couloir où il retrouva sa sœur et Lincoln. Il n'y croyait toujours pas, on venait de lui enlever sa femme alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir sa fille. Il était toujours ailleurs alors qu'il voyait sa petite sœur s'approchait de la petite fille complètement gaga alors qu'elle n'avait même pas une heure. Sa fille aurait au moins une tata gaga._

 **Il gara la voiture dans un calme tout relatif, il savait bien que sa fille n'attendait que le moment où elle pourrait sortir et sauter sur les graviers avant de courir à travers les allées pour trouver celle qui la mènerait à celle de sa mère. Derrière elle, Bellamy la suivait d'un pas lent tout en la surveillant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse. Elle était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de Clarke et il veillait comme un pirate sur son trésor. Elle était véritablement son trésor et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu trop protecteur envers sa fille. Il avait pu vivre le début de la vie de sa fille avec sa mère à ses côtés, fatiguée, malade et mourante. Cependant, Clarke avait pu vivre les sept premières années de la vie de sa fille, puis la maladie qui s'était déclarée durant son accouchement l'avait prise après des années heureuses en famille. Maintenant, il était devant la pierre tombale de sa femme avec sa petite fille qui s'était installée devant accroupie dans les graviers, les petits cailloux dans ses petites mains.**

 **\- Salut maman, tu sais quoi, j'ai vu tata O' et il y avait tonton Lincoln et c'était sup-er cool. Ils m'ont emmenée au cinéma et j'ai même pu manger du popcorn avec du caramel dessus !**

 **Souriant devant le babillage incessant de sa fille, Bellamy attendit calmement qu'elle ait fini avant de se mettre à lui parler lui aussi. Une dernière fois avant qu'il ne doive revenir avec sa fille pour qu'elle puisse encore parler à sa mère et ainsi trouver une autre présence féminine autre que sa tante, même si celle-ci était fantomatique. Il comprenait la douleur de sa fille qui avait vécu sept ans avec une femme dont elle ne reverrait jamais plus le sourire, autre que sur du papier glacé ou sur un écran Bellamy, lui, ne pouvait retrouver sa femme que dans le sourire de sa fille et dans ses petites moues qu'elle avait pu adopter durant les quelques années de vie en famille.**

 **\- Dors bien Clarke. Tout va bien ici. Notre fille va bien. Je vais bien. Tu me manques mais je survis… Je vais attendre un peu avant de venir te rejoindre d'accord ? Juste le temps de voir que notre fille ira bien, alors attends moi encore un peu.**

 **Il termina sa supplique en murmurant, refusant que sa fille ne comprenne les secrets qu'il cachait même à sa petite sœur. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Il préférait la voir heureuse et épanouie pour le moment. Bellamy ferait tout pour que sa fille soit heureuse et vive le même bonheur qu'il avait pu vivre avec Clarke.**

Et voilà, c'est la fin ! Surtout que personne ne bouge ! Je dois encore trouver mon abri anti-fan furieuses x)

J'espère quand même que ça vous a plus et que vous n'avez pas trouver ça trop niais et revus, si c'est le cas ( ou pas ) dites le moi dans une review (j'attends vos retours avec impatience) ! Et profitez en pour me dire si vous aimeriez voir certains passages du point de vue de Clarke (précisez bien lesquels !)

Voilà, merci encore de m'avoir lu surtout que c'est hyper looong, et bonne soirée/journée à vous !

P.S : Si vous voulez des trucs juste drôle mais deux autres OS sont là pour ça (autopub/A peur de rien/Wesh maggle va lire)


End file.
